ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Charley Perciss LII
Charley Perciss LII is a tapir living on Fendel's farm in Faroe. In the Two Years of Misery he got involved with Kokatori's experiments and suffered the transformation into a mutant, which was roaming the ruins of its former home in agony. Through Gohan's spiritual power he was returned to normal. Appearance Charley used to be a handsome motherfucker of a tapir. He had a grey-ish brown fur and a white chest. A mane was growing from his head over his back, while he featured an always active trunk and sparkling eyes, that stared into ones soul.How he will stare into your soul His ears are black with white tips. As a mutant he has grown five times of its size, being almost as large as an elephant. His fur is deep black and covered in open cuts and infected flesh, especially on its feet. His trunk is scabbed from forcing it into the dry earth and his eyes are pale, implying that he is near to blind. Personality Charley used to be plain and simple dumb as hell. His life was dedicated to grapes. Instead of getting someone's attention in a normal way, he would run against their legs or against a wall, whatever was near to him. Turned into a mutant the tapir grew violent and incapable of recognizing who was once good to him. While still dying to feast on a juicy grape tree the animal spends most of its time sleeping or chasing after intruders. It sees itself as guard of the town ruins and threatens to kill anyone who steps into them. Charley often cries out in pain or hatred, as his body seems to ache from the mutation. He still resides on the farm where he once belonged. History Birth Arc Charley first appears to Ovis, Koda and Kai upon entering the new found Town. Discovering how dumb and harmless he is he is soon adopted by Fendel as her first farm animal and from then on kept in her fence. The tapir greets the visitors daily by running into their legs or squeaking loudly into their direction and grows especially fond of Fendel and Hanketsu who planted grape trees, his favorites. When Fendel adopts a chicken, Charley examines the small animal and gets startled as the bird starts to screech and make a mess of the house. He runs off the farm and later appears in the Town by Ovis' side. He is then brought back into his fence and spends the winter in the newly built barn Hanketsu had constructed. Main Arc Upon entering the town ruins, the group consisting of Elise, Corvo and Hanketsu, is warned by Kaiser of a danger approaching should they not leave the place immediately. As they separate from each other, the kitsune once again warns them as a loud cry echoes through the town. Soon it reveals to belong to the mutated Charley who had waken from his nap and is now out for prey. Knowing the ruins and being faster than the group, the tapir quickly catches up with them and faces them, ready to attack. Before he can charge however a lion jumps into the scene, turning out to be Liore, who had acquired the ability to transform. The lioness prepares for battle together with Hanketsu, however both get interrupted as an unknown person steps between them, who also happens to be in the possession of a mutant. The person soothes Charley and drives him to retreat. ... Shalbriri, Himeko, Akaneiro and Adora return to the town hall together with Gohan, where Cadence is used once again to soothe the beast. Through the baby's Seraph, the despair and wounds of the long tortured animal begin to heal until the small tapir stands in front of them, restored to its original state. They take him along to the camp. Trivia *He would search for grapes everywhere, even in your pants. *He was a player, getting all the tapir bitches. *Likes getting drunk from wine. Quotes *''"Squeak."'' References Category:All Pages Category:Creatures Category:Male Creatures Category:Mutant